Diclonius Child
by uchiha18lover
Summary: Menma was looking through scrolls about a mysterious demon killing people in a human village and what's wrong with Sasu, will there be a King or Queen diclonius? will it be born?. MenSasu, Warning there WILL be yaoi and Mpreg.
1. Infected and the new queen

**hi ya here's another story **

**this is about an unknown Diclonius girl puts a virus in sasu's stomach before getting pregnant will the baby or babies get infected by the virus. read and find out :)**

Menma the 6th hokage he has eight sons. Sasu by his side all the time but all that changed.

one day Menma was doing paper work about a human village geting killed by an unknown demon so he sent anbu to look for this demon and bring it here.

"hun you've been sitting on your desk all day" Sasu said as he walked over to his lover.

Menma just ignored him as he continue over the scolls _'i've got to find out whose killing humans or they will find out about us demons then they'll take our children away' _as he reads.

Sasu pouts hate being ignored all the time so he left the building.

_'im sorry love but i can't pay attention to you...' _Menma felt bad but he has to find where the demon is hiding.

~ somewhere in the forest with Sasu ~

Sasu was walking in the forest alone _'Menma always ignores me all the time' _he thought then he heard something in the bushes.

"hm? who's t-there.." he sudders as he'd walked to a bush he heard.

A child with horns falls to the ground badly hurt.

Sasu's eyes widen as he run over to the child "hey are you okay" he asked her.

The girl with horns looks at Sasu before smirking evilly as she slowly stand up and she put her hand on his stomach before dying as words she spoked "a new queen will rise" she said and falls down dead.

Sasu couldn't believe what he just saw as he thought _'what did she say... and what was that feeling in my stomach a second a go'_ as he looked at the dead girl "oh no i better get home and get this blood off me" he told himself but he couldn't leave the dead girl here. then his instincts teling him to hide in the tree so he did.

"hey do you think its this child?" Anbu said walking out of the tree. "i think so lets take her back to hokage" said the other before they left Sasu jumps down from the tree _'w-what...menma...' _he looks down and walks back to the village.

_'i hope the anbu's finds the demon before it causes any trouble' _he thought then the anbus comes through the door with a dead child with horns in their arms.

"so its her" Menma said as the anbu bring the child closer, "yes hokage-sama it seems shes dead" asked.

"well take her body away at least she didn't cause trouble" he orded as Menma sit back againest his chair exhuasted.

"Menma-san why don't you go home and i'll finish up here" said Sakura his assistant, "okay" Menma got up and left the hokage tower, he walked back to the mansion.

Sasu washes his hands in the sink.

the Triplets were playing cards together.

Sosuke and Souhei were sleeping in the couch.

Minoru and Masumi arguing each other.

Masato listening his vireless headphones in his bedroom.

Menma walks in and sees his lover washing his hands, he walks over to him "hey hun are you still mad at me" he asked.

Sasu jumps alittle "u-uhhh n-no im not" he suddered _'i can't tell him about that sensetion in my stomach eariler' _he thought to himself as Menma got closer.

Sasu begun to blush alittle "what..is it" he drys his hands as he asks his lover.

Menma smirks and hugs him from behind "is there anything i can make it up to you" he purrs in his ear.

_'c'mon sasu hes just playing with you' _he thinks to himself.

"..." Sasu moans as he feels his lover's hand rubbing his crotch.

"Are you alright koi" Menma looks at him worriedly.

"im fine just little bit dizzy" Sasu was losing his balance.

Menma picks him up in bridal style "i'll take you to our room then" he blushed tiny bit.

~in the room with MenSasu ~** (yay yaoi X/X in this part Menma's in heat, which means its summer and Menma's gonna be rough on Sasu so you've have been warned. P.S Menma's a nine tailed black wolf demon while Sasu's a wolf Demon)**

Menma lays Sasu on the bed and lies down with him.

Sasu blushes as he snuggles at his back and sights.

Menma looks at him _'mmmm...okay somethings wrong with him'_ he thought as he hugs Sasu.

"..." spacing out.

Menma wags his tails and licks Sasu's neck.

"mmmm" still spacing out.

Menmas still licking his lover's neck to get his attention.

"hm?! M-Menma..what are you..a-ahhh.." Sasu said but he was stopped by Menma's hot breath behind his neck _'oh no d-don't tell..me he's..'_ he thought but he couldn't think stright.

Menma bites his lover's neck making it bleed.

Sasu Moans as he struggles to get away from him.

But Menma's stronger than Sasu so he pins him down on the bed.

"mmmm Menma.." he couln't help it, he was feeling hard.

Menma smirks and undo sasu's green pants.

"ahh mmm.." Sasu feels Menma's crotch on his thight.

_'i have to find out what's wrong with..him..but mmm..im feeling hard..' _Menma couldn't hold back any more as he puts his member in Sasu.

" grrrrr...mmmmm" Sasu growls in discomfort as he grips the sheets on the bed.

he licks his lover's cheek telling him to calm down.

Sasu blushes and whimpers.

Menma starts moving in his mate, he couldn't control himself.

"ahhhh..hah...mmm" Sasu Blushes then grips the sheets.

"grrrrrr.." he claws Sasu's back and gripping it, leaving bruises.

"M-Menma...ahhh" he moans in pain and pleasure.

Menma Still moving in his lover.

_'he must be...in. ' _he thought but he could not think anymore his mind was somewere else now.

" grrrrrrrrr" he moves a little faster.

"ngh...hah..h-hah..ahhh" Sasu drools while moaning.

"...grrrr.." Menma growls and cums in Sasu and breaths in exhausted, he fell beside his lover.

Sasu was sweating and panthing.

"hah..hah sorry koi..i didn't mean to force you.." he said while resting his head on the pillow.

"no..hah..hah thats okay its been a while" Sasu smiles at his mate then close his eyes to sleep.

Menma smiles and hugs his lover to his chest and fell asleep.

~ Few months later ~

Menma and his sons were waiting outisde the room.

"dad will mommy be okay" asked his third triplet Ren uchiha.

"yes, your mother is an uchiha and uchihas are very strong" Menma smiles at his son.

"yeah i mean what if the babies were boys or girls?" Sosuke askes he was a little excited to be a big brother.

"nobody knows Son, only your mother knows so he didn't tell all of us cuz it was going to be a suprise" he looks at him.

the doctor comes out of the room.

"hm? is he gonna be okay" Menma asked him.

"yes its all over, all of you can come in now" the doctor said smiling.

Menma walks in while his sons follow him.

Sasu was laying in the hospital bed sleeping.

Minoru puts his back against the wall.

Masato sits in a chair at the end of the room.

The 4 year old Triplets were sitting close to their mother.

Souhei sits next to Masato.

Sosuke sat next to his father.

Masumi stands next to his eldest brother Minoru.

"wheres the babies" Raiden the first triplet said.

"their still cleaning them up in the other room but they'll bring them once their done" Menma said as he helds his mates hand.

"..."

_'please wake up koi..'_ he said holding his hand.

"..."

Menma still holding his lover's hand.

Sasu opens his eyes and looks around for his babies.

"Sasu" Menma said as he smiles.

"Menma?..wheres my babies?" he said a little worried, **(you can tell by his wolf instincts when a mother gives birth to pups they will be very protective when it comes to babies).**

"don't worry the nurse is gonna bring them soon" he said trying to smooth him from the pain.

Sasu smiles a little

"what is there something on my face" Menma said.

"no..."

the nurse comes in holding a blue bundle in her arms "congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" she smiles and hands the baby to the mother.

Sasu held his newborn son in his arms

Menma got closer to get a good look at him, and he was suprised that the baby has his hairstyle but he has sasu's skin.

"another boy huh" Masato said as he looks at the baby.

Souhei shot a glare at him "i think hes cute whats his name mom?" he looks at his mother dying to know.

"well i don't really know what to call him" he looks down at his baby unsure what to name him.

"how about Satoru" Masumi said smiling.

"satoru? i like it, " Sasu smiles at little Satoru sleeping in his arms.

Menma thinks for a moment then he smiled "yeah Satoru keita uchiha" he said

"so whats the other baby is it another boy?" said the second triplet Ryura uchiha.

Sasu chuckles and puts his sleeping son in a hospital crib next to the bed.

"hmm?" Ryura becomes confused.

"you'll see when the nurse brings the baby" Sasu lies back down.

the nurse giggles "don't worry the baby is still getting cleaned up" she said leaving the room.

~ 2 hours later ~

Sasu already fed Satoru and he was still worrying about his second baby.

Menma walks over to his side "everything will be fine" he said

Sasu smiles and rests his head on Menma's shouldder.

_'i hope the baby's alright'_ he thought as he hugs his mate.

"..." Minoru was being queit.

"you okay" Masumi said standing next to him.

"yeah..."

then the nurse comes in the room holding a purple bundle in her arms as she walks over to the parents.

"hm?" Sasu looks at her.

she smiles "im so sorry for making you wait the baby's fine she was a tought little pup but we did some tests on her but nothing to worry about" she said as she passes the baby to the parents.

_'She?!'___all of MenSasu's sons thought at the same time.

Menma and Sasu were shocked as they took off the blanket out of the baby's head and they saw two cat like horns on her head with purple hair.

The baby opens her purple eyes and looks up at her parents.

"s-she has horns?" Minoru said a little loud making his baby sister cry.

Sasu looks at his eldest son "Minoru could you be more quieter" he said as he rocks her some.

The baby cries in her mother's arms.

"there there sweetheart don't cry" he smiled as his daughter stops crying but whimpers in his arms.

"alright boys lets go home" Menma said as he looks at his daughter one more time.

"wait we have to know her name" Sosuke said as he stands up

"there will be plenty of time tomorrow, right now i have to feed her" Sasu said as his baby was looking up at him.

Menma takes the boys out of the door as they went home.

Sasu smiles at his mate.

"Sasu-koi are you gonna be alright by your self, why don't i stay with you" he was still worried about his mate and the twins.

Sasu smiles and nods.

Menma walks over to his mate "have you thought of a name for our daughter?" he asked sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"i decided to call her Satsuki Mariko Uchiha" Sasu smiles.

"Satsuki...thats a nice name" Menma smiles and watches his son sleeping in a hospital crib.

Sasu looks at his baby whimpering in his arms _'my little one, i hope your horns are not a disease'_ he thought as he begin to nurse her.

**To Be Continue**

**okay how do you like it so far :)**

**plz review**


	2. Taken away

**In this chapter where Satsuki was taken into the human village to be away from demons, shes an uchiha her vectors where longer up to 20 meters and she surpasses both of her parents chakra levels.**

**"..." Talking**

_**'...' Thinking/thoughts**_

~ 1 year later ~

Menma agreed to let Kakashi Sensei take their youngest child to the human village before she grows up but Sasu wouldn't want that cuz he won't be able to see her when she grew up, she was only a 5 year old they also find out that a diclonus queen or king can infect them with a virus. They can also kill you easily while using their vectors.

Sasu holding 5 year old Satsuki in his arms sleeping _'no...no i don't want her to leave'_ he thought while tears forming in his eyes.

Menma walks into their room.

"Menma please..don't let Sensei take her away" he looks down at her sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry Koi but i read this scroll about a diclonius queen or king will infect humans or demons to give birth to silpelits to destroy humans, but not us demons cuz a diclonius voice does not let their users to hurt them because they have a heart but if you piss them off theyi'll rip you to shreds" he looks at his mate wondering if he'd understands.

"that's true..but" Sasu starts sobbing.

Menma hugs his mate while trying not to wake Satsuki up.

Sasu hugs him back "its just not fair.." Tears dropping out of his eyes.

_'i know how you feel, i also don't want her to go either' _he thought while rubbing his back "look, i'll give you few minutes to decide okay" he kisses his forehead and leaves the bedroom.

~ In the living room ~

Menma walks over to the couch

"how is he?" ask Kakashi sitting across from him.

"he's gonna miss her" Menma sits down while closing his eyes.

Iruka looks at his lover and stands up "c'mon you can't do that yknow how Sasu is, hes always wanted a girl!" he shouts while crossing his arms.

Kakashi glares at him "what would you do if she kills all of us" he yells at the idiot.

"w-well i never thought about that but what about neji when he react that he was saying he'd saw 29 hands on Satsuki's back when he uses his byakugan?" Iruka said as he sweat drop.

Kakashi's eyes went wide _'w-what?!' _he shouts in his head.

"now that you mention it i did see hands while i was using my sharingan" Menma said while thinking.

"but shes only a 5 year old how can she have them?" Iruka said he was confused.

"Hokage-sama, did she show some changes or something?" Kakashi looks at him as he was thinking of bringing hinata to look or maybe he can look through his sharingan eye.

"well Sasu told me when the twins were babies, Satsuki did show some signs of using her vectors. She rip her teddy bear doll while he was feeding her" Menma looks at Kakashi and Iruka seeing their face looking surpised

"s-s-she did that?" Iruka starts shaking.

Menma nods as he was calm about it.

"i heard a very long time ago that if a demon or human gets too close to a diclonius they will get infected by a virus before getting pregnant" Kakashi said as sit back rubbing his head.

"hm? Sasu have you decided?" Menma said as looks at his mate walking up to him before siting down while holding Satsuki.

"i've heard everything and..." Sasu tries to hold back the tears.

Menma, Iruka and Kakashi listens to him.

"but promise me that she would be safe" He said holding his daughter.

Kakashi stands up "i promise you she'll be fine" he walks over to Sasu.

"well i'll wait until you return, Iruka poofs away.

Sasu hugs Satsuki one last time before giving her to his sensei.

"i gotta say she won't go to the academy this year" he said as he was about walk away with her.

"Sensei wait, i was gonna wait until she turns 6 but" Sasu gives Satsuki his uchiha crest necklace it belongs to Fugaku uchiha leader of the uchiha clan but he gives it to her anyway.

"this necklace is.." Kakashi couldn't say.

"yes it belongs to my father, he gave it to me when i was a child" he said smiling sadly.

Kakashi hates doing this but it has to be this way, as he leaves the mansion running while holding Satsuki in his arms _'im so sorry Sasu i know your gonna be alright' _he thought while running few miles to get to the human village.

Menma looks at his mate sad look in his eyes.

Sasu hugs Menma while crying and sobbing in his lover's chest.

_'don't worry we'll see her again'_ Menma thought as hes hugging him.

~ To Kakashi in the human village ~

Kakashi pleaces Satsuki in the back alley and erases her memories of her family but she knows her last name _'i really wish i didn't have to do this, but hokage-sama ordered me to' _he thought and puts a dark purple bandanna on her head to hide her horns then he leaves the alley to go back to konoha.

After Kakashi left, the little girl wakes up as she couldn't remember anything 'w-where..a-am i and what am i d-doing here?').

**okay this made me cry :'(**

**plz review **


	3. who am i

**Satsuki falls in love with Ryouma then she kills humans using her vectors and met Yami the diclonius voice.**

**"..." Talking**

_**'...' Thinking/thoughts**_

~ In the morning ~

the girl looks around as she was wondering around the village, humans were giving the girl weird looks.

_'why are they starting at me like that?' _she thought as she walks into the park, she saw all the children same age as her. children were playing while their parents watching them.

_'i don't have parents..or siblings...' _she begun to walk away then she noticed a bandanna on her head.

_'what's this bandanna on my head'_ as she takes it off then theres horns on her head.

_**'hn it seems you didn't notice'**_ it thought while she took the bandanna off.

_'who are you?, and where are you?' _the girl thoughts as she looks around in her surroundings, then she felt something in her stomach to hide in the dark alley, as she ran and ran until she got there.

_**'i want you to close your eyes and concentrate, then emty your mind and seek the darkness that lives in your heart' **_it thought once again.

The girl does what she was told until she opens her eyes she saw a weird girl infront of her with a bandage around her head with one left eye showing and horns on her head.

**"it looks like you've got it"** she said smiling evilly.

the girl just trumbles in fear "w-who..a-are..you.." she said trying not to be frighten.

**"don't be scared im not your enmey"** she said as she sits down infront of the girl.

the girl looks at her "who are you and how come you have horns on your head like mine?" she asked as she touched one of'em.

**"the question is: Who are you"** she brings her head closer to the girl's head.

"i don't know who i am" the girl looks down.

the girl with horns looks at her for a moment then _**'i can't tell her that her real name is Satsuki but...'**_ she thought.

the girl thought of a name on her mind and said "im Makoto, that's the only name i can think of" Makoto said smiling.

**"well, Makoto you can call me Yami" **she smiled evilly again which almost became a smirk on her face.

"Yami? does that mean dark?" Makoto looks at Yami with a confused look on her face.

**"yes, you should find out about your true power"** Yami said as she got up and walks away into the darkness.

It wasn't long before Makoto wakes up in the dark alley, _'true power what does she mean" _she though and she puts her bandanna in her pocket so she won't lose it as she continue walking.

Makoto wasn't paying attention as she bump into a boy who has dark purple hair and blue shirt and gray pants.

"hey watch where your going.. huh?" the boy named Ryouma looks at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"o-oh im sorry plz excuse me" Makoto said as she walk past him.

"hey wait" Ryouma said as he noticed horns on her head.

"hm?" Makoto stops and looks at the boy.

"are those horns" he points at her head.

Makoto quickly covers them using her hands _'i should of leave my bandanna on' _she looks at him "you think their gross do you" she glares at the boy and she begun to walk away.

"uh, hey hold on" he stops infront of her.

Then Makoto unleashed her vectors without even knowing it, she was about to kill the boy but.

"i was gonna say they look cool on you" he smiled at her.

Makoto snaps out of her trance as she blushes at the boy and thought _'what was that...it felt like...somethings...c-changing inside me..' _she looks at the boy again.

"u-um..my names R-Ryouma what's yours?" he blushed.

"i-i'm Makoto" she looks away and blush again.

"do you wanna play with me" Makoto looks at Ryouma and he's the same age as her as she nodded at him.

~ They played all day until they say goodbye to each other at sunset ~

"do you want to play again tomorrow" Ryouma holds Makoto's hand as they walked together across the meadow.

Makoto smiles "uh huh sure" she said as they parted ways.

_**'it looks like you liked that Demon, are you in love with him'**_Yami smirks in Makoto's head.

She blushes as a _tomato 'o-of course not were j-just friends okay' _she shouts in her head.

_**'yeah yeah whatever'**_ she went silent for awhile.

_'hm? did you say demon Yami?' _she thought as she stopped walking.

_**'yeah, did you know how to use your vectors yet?'**_ Yami smiles evilly and closes her eyes.

'well, yes i did but...i almost killed him..i'll never control myself' she begun walking again as she reach the dark alley where she met Yami in her head.

**'that's the point Makoto you are a Diclonius, a Queen that has horns on your head and i think its time that i show my face'** Yami said.

Makoto goes all the way to a dark corner and lies down then closes her eyes.

~ Makoto's head ~

Yami was standing next to Makoto.

"what are you talking about?" She said as she looked at Yami.

**"you should of figure it out by now this human village is nothing but toys to play with" **Yami said as she took off the bandage around her head showing her face to Makoto.

Makoto was really shocked when Yami took it off "y-you look like..m-me" she said unable to described her.

**"heh heh heh, your surpised? hey i know why don't you kill that group of humans right around you now"** yami said as she senses 4 humans around Makoto's body.

"hey little girl, are you alright wheres your mommy" 1st human said laughing cuz they were drunk.

"yeah and what are those freaky horns on your head" 2nd human said sipping on his beer.

"maybe their fake" 3rd human tries to take them off.

Makoto yelps in pain.

"c'mon dude, pull harder i think shes fake crying" 4th human said smirking.

"o-okay then but..they felt real to me" 3rd human pulls even harder this time.

Makoto shot her eyes open as they glow purple in anger.

Four humans jumped back as they saw a scary look in her eyes.

"i-i think we should of leave her alone" 4th human starts shaking in fear as he dropped his beer.

"**that really hurts yknow**" Makoto said in a scary tone.

"w-were really sorry..w-we'll leave right now" said 1st human as he runs for his life while other three follows him.

Makoto smirks evilly "**your not going anywhere**" she said as she dashes and blocks the way out of the alley.

Four humans starts backing at the end looking really scared.

_**'do it, kill him'**_ Yami said as she watches through Makoto's eyes.

Makoto uses four of her vectors and starts tearing apart the humans body she could hear him screaming while he was slowly dying.

"p-please let me go-" the 3rd humans legs and arms were torn apart as he scrams painfully.

"**are we having fun**" Makoto laughs at the human whose already dead.

Three humans watched in horror,

Makoto looks at three of'em and uses all 29 of her vectors and three human bodies exploded blood all over the pleace.

_**'well done, Makoto keep it up and i'll show you how to infected human males or demons and soon we will have more silpelits to help us out'**_ Yami said feeling proud of herself as she says all that.

Makoto looks pleased at herself "**from now on this village is mine**" she said as her voice change to innocencce into cold, hatred and calm, even her personality changed as well shes ruthless and unstoppable.

**okay this is getting interesting :3**

**Sasu: plz review O_O!?**


End file.
